Bitterness Within
by gillybean83
Summary: Following the story line of the movie/book we see a new face enter the picture. Onya a young lady, who is asked to join the company of Thorin Oakenshield against her better judgement, fighting not only the tough king who's reluctance to forget his past, but also the feelings she has for him.
1. Bearded visitor

'Onya! There is a visitor for you.' The maid said, signalling for the wizard to sit.

Onya placed a wet, cold flannel on the head of a sick man, his fever worsening. Drying off her hands, she went into the parlour; a smile crept on her face as she spotted just who her visitor was.

'Gandalf my dear friend, how have you been? It has been far too long.' She took his hand, and he beamed back at her.

'Too long it has, you have grown into a fine woman. Your maid tells me you live and work here now, your parents would have been so very proud of you.' Onya's smile faded, looking away to ask for tea.

The two sat sipping tea, discussing old times. Gandalf had last seen her as a teenager; days after her parents had died. She had looked on the wizard as a grandfather when her parents had been alive; his advice upon their death had held her in good stead.

'Well my dear wizard, we have disused the weather, the state of green wood and my family. What is your real reason for visiting?' She said smiling, handing him another helping of cake.

'I still cannot pull the wool over your eyes my dear can I.' He shuffled forward on his seat. 'I have been given some information, information which will I know interest you greatly. But what you do with this information is of great importance, I need to know you will not tell a soul.'

'Of course Gandalf, I have my father's honour I will tell no-one.' She put down her teacup.

'I knew as much. I am overseeing an adventure, one of great peril and pride. The son of Thrain your father's friend is going to try to reclaim Erbor, the dwarves are set to meet this evening in Hobbiton.' He eyed her carefully.

'I have heard of the tale, Smauge the terrible who took over the treasure of the Lonely Mountain. However I fail to see what this has to do with me.'

'That I cannot say as I do not understand myself, all I know is that you are a part of the puzzle. Your skills not only in the way of sword fighting and healing would be welcome on any such journey.' He reached inside his pocket revealing a map, making sure no-one else was present before opening it.

'Gandalf, I do not have to remind you. I have patients here; my people rely on my aid. Besides, my father and Thrain seized being friends the day he died! Thrain never once came to see if my mother was okay, or to pay his respects to my father's memory. His son will not welcome my help and neither will I offer it to him!' She stood from her chair, tidying away the tea things, busying herself.

'Onya, my dear child. Thorin's people are homeless, women and children suffering at the hand of men to survive. No-one but Thrain can answer to the charges which you put before him, but he is long dead. Should his son suffer the consequences of actions he had not control over, should you be made to pay for the follies of your father?' At this she turned to face him.

'How dare you? You come here to ask this of me, then insult my father? I do pay for his follies, every single day of my life, every time I am outcast from villages because of my father's doing. I will not come and you have out stayed your welcome.' She walked from the room back to attending the dying man. She had set herself up for this life of servitude to try and make up for the things her father had done, what more did this world want of her.


	2. 14th companion

A deep humming noise drew her gaze to the small green door, the words of the tune flowing in the wind to her ears. She eyed the door, taking a deep breath before knocking. The door opened with soft creek, Gandalf stood crouching to see out, a knowing look in his eye.

'Please come in.' He said stepping out of the way. The large entrance hall filled with the male presence of 10 or more dwarves each looking her over. 'Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield my dear.'

'Wait Gandalf! We have our 14th member in the form of Mr Baggins; at no point did I ask you to find another burden for us to carry especially a woman.' One stepped forward to address the wizard.

'Mr Baggins is not coming, so we are back to our merry 13.' Killi put forward offering out his hand to her.

'I come here neither for you; nor anyone other than my family. To honour my father and mother of Eorstor, I will not be a burden; I can look after myself and heal others.' Cautiously she took the young dwarfs hand.

'Your father Eorstor did nothing when Smaug came; he stood by and did nothing while my father perished for his love of gold. What use is it to send his daughter to us now; tell him to go to hell when you return to your nurse maid.' The first dwarf said, his bitterness stung her, his company around him shocked by the sentiment.

'How dare you speak of my father in such a way when he is not here to defend himself, I told you Gandalf that this fool would not want my help.' Her eyes stung with tears as she turned back to Thorin. 'I will not be able to convey your message as my father I dead, he died long before Smaug took your precious kingdom, which excuses him for the duty of coming to your father's aid. What say you to the charge of your father not even paying his respects to his oldest friend?' Tears escaped her. 'You have nothing to say because it is not your crime to answer too, yet you stand there and accuse me.'

'Onya, please.' Gandalf said. His frustration mounting as the young woman left from the door she entered. 'You stubborn, foolish dwarf!'

Onya took a deep breath, looking out over the town. The door opened behind her and Gandalf came out his face solemn.

'You are an honourable woman Onya; I pray you will not let the stubbornness of the dwarf stop you from fulfilling your destiny?' He placed a hand on her shoulder. 'He is blinded by ill-feeling and anger, many have refused to come to his aid, have told him it is his battle and one he must face alone. I ask you to look inside your heart, to see that he too has suffered for his parents choices.'

'I will come, I will not let give HIM the satisfaction of stopping me from doing what is right and expected. I will spend the evening out here and be ready at sunrise to leave, thank you Gandalf for showing me the path.' She wiped the tears from her face and offered a small smile. 'I am sorry for how I spoke with you yesterday, I was wrong to take out my frustration.'

'My dear, do not think of it again. If you reconsider, there is a warm hearth with your name on it.'


	3. Orcs

The sun rose with the sound of larks, the sweet smell of roses from the hobbits garden. Packing up her bed role, she loaded her pony with her things and waited for the Dwarves to emerge from the house. Thorin was first to leave, his face evidently unhappy with her presence, he looked over her pony and muttered something in Dwarvish to his white bearded companion.

'You stayed m'lady, I shall request to ride alongside you first if I may. I can acquaint you with our company members and their roles.' He swung his bag onto his horse, winking as he did so, making Onya smile. 'My name is Killi, 3rd in line for the throne at Erbor.'

'Nice to meet you again Killi, I'm Onya. Just plain old Onya.'

Killi carefuly explained each dwarfs role within the company, avoiding their leaders. The sun beating down on them.

' Lastly, I am Killi, as you already know. I…I am excellent with a blade, fierce in the face of danger. If you ever need saving, I will be your dwarf. In fact, I'd be happy to bunk next to you, to make you feel safer at night.' He caught the glare of his uncle from the front, and replied with a less than confident grin.

'Wait! Wait!' They heard from behind.

'By jove, he changed his mind after all.' Gandalf said falling back to them. 'Whatever you said must have worked my dear, for that I am thankful.'

'All appears to be in order, welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, master Baggins.' The white bearded dwarf said chuckling. Pouches of coins started flying passed them, Onya shook her head at the bets they had taken. Her amused face, caught the gaze of their leader, his eyes far from amused by the new arrival. He looked away, his face grave.

Their journey took them over rivers, and fields, leading them to a wide ledge where they made camp for the night. Onya sat between Killi and his brother Filli, she watched their leader restlessly sleep on a rock nearby, his face showing the strain that stayed with him even when he rested.

'Orc's!' Killi said. Waking the king, his face looking to where Onya was staring.

'Throat cutters, they'll be dozens of them out there.' Filli added.

'They strike in the wee small hours while everyone is asleep, quick and quiet. No screams, just lots of blood.' Killi said to the hobbit. Onya shivered with the memory of encounters with orcs.

Filli and Killi began to laugh, Onya stood and walked away towards her pony.

'You think that's funny?' Thorin's voice thundered. 'You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?'

'We didn't mean anything by it.' She heard Filli say, his voice filled with regret.

'No you didn't.' Thorin said passing her, his gaze steely and filled with anger.

Onya listened to the grey bearded dwarf tell Thorin's tale, she looked over the waters, but listened intently. Thorin turned in her direction briefly, she offered a knowing look, realising just how much pain he had suffered, his face remained impassive.


	4. ladies

After a night of un-restful sleep and hours of riding the next day they happened upon a broken down farm house, abandoned. Soaked to the bone from the lashing rain from earlier in the day, Onya took herself off to one side and removed her soggy clothing down to her under garments. Pulling on her long think rain coat over the top she joined the others and laid her sodden clothing to dry.

'Here take the seat next to me my lady.' Filli said, shoving his brother off of the log.

'Filli? Killi? Go and watch the ponies.' Thorin shouted from behind a tree, he also removing his wet clothing.

'Oh but….' Killi started.

'No buts, our guest can survive a few hours without your attention I'm sure.' Thorin looked sternly at the boys, coming out from behind the tree, shirtless.

Onya sat down, wrapping her coat around her tighter. Thorin laid his soaked clothing next to Onya's, she watched him his muscular chest and arms flexing. Greybeard handed out the bowls of stew which Onya rejected. She could last longer than these dwarves with no food. Standing and going back to the darkening wood, she stopped and laid down to admire the stars. Deep in her thoughts about what she had left behind she was surprised when a pair of furry boots appeared next to her.

'You need to eat.' The cold, harsh voice of Thorin said, holding out a bowl of stew to her.

'I'm fine, thank you. Please pass mine on to someone else.' She said sitting up as he sat next to her.

'You will be no use to us passed out from hunger, Miss…'

'Call me Onya, I have survived on less for a longer time. Your strength is more important.'

'As stubbon as Gandalf said I see, I don't want you to distract my men anymore. This is perilous enough without you parading around in next to nothing; my nephews are young and have not had much experience with women like you.' He said throwing the stew to the ground. Onya stood.

'Women like me? What an interesting thing to say, obviously being soaked to the bone and covering yourself up in a long thick coat makes me a whore maybe me talking with them is me trying to get them into bed? Obviously you know what 'women like me' are like, you must have a lot of experience in gold diggers. Don't worry I'm not here to take your throne by seducing one of you nephews. God forbid anyone in you company want to make me feel like I belong, when I so clearly don't.' She looked down at him, as he huffed in frustration. Her face showing the hurt she felt inside. 'If you'll excuse me, a woman like me doesn't want to be seen with a man like you!'

She stormed off, picked up her clothing and ignored everyone, going off to get dressed. How dare he, thinking of her like that simple for drying her clothes, when he…mr high and mighty was stripped off! Her a maid having to be subjected to that! As she did her final buttons, she heard shouting and metal clanging together, picking up her sword she went back to camp. They were all gone, the sound coming from behind a group of bushes. A quietly as possible, she sneeked through the brambles. Noticing first the 3 Trolls towering about her. To the back of their fire she saw the dwarves tied and bundled together in sacks.

Thinking on her feet Onya had an idea.

'Wait!' She shouted above the loud Dwarfish grumblings.

'What are you then? Can we eat her?' One of the trolls said.

'Don't eat them! They have worms…' She started.

'Yes, worms in their tubes.' Bilbo finished.

'In fact they are all infested, with parasites!' Onya continued.

'Contagious parasites, I really wouldn't risk it.'

Killi shouted in protest starting the rest of them off, Onya winked at Thorin. He caught on quickly and kicked the pile.

'What would you 'ave us do then let 'em all go?' The troll said, reaching a hand out to grab Onya. She backed away, just out of reach towards the dwarfen pile.

Just then above a giant rock, Gandalf appeared.

'The dawn will take you all!' He shouted as he cracked the rock underneath him forcing the sunlight through and turning the trolls to stone. Onyn went straight to the pile and begun untying the dwarves using her sword, coming to Thorin she sliced through the rope. Before he could thank her, she moved away not looking at him.

Onya went through a clearing, following a small pathway. The stench was unreal, but it meant that this is where the trolls had been staying during the day light, she ran back to find Gandalf.

'Gandalf, there is a cave ahead. The trolls must have stayed there during the day. Follow me.' She said and the others followed. Thorin tried to catch up to her, but she picked up her pace.

'It's a troll hoard, be careful what you touch.' Gandalf said moving ahead of Onya.

'Hey Onya, I had it covered back there you know.' Killi said catching up.

'I know, I just thought a bit of help wouldn't hurt.' She patted him on the shoulder, catching Thorin looking in her direction.

'Seems a shame to leave it all lying around, anyone could take it.' One of the dwarfs said.

'It belonged to someone once, we should leave it be.' Onya said moving passed them.

'Get a shovel'


	5. Orcs and elves

'Onya! Please wait.' Thorin said, pulling her to one side of the cave away from the others.

'Will you leave me alone your majesty; you have nothing to say that I wish to hear.' She said, backed to the wall of the cave, the king closer than she expected.

'You will hear me out!' He moved closer still. 'I…' He looked down at her lips, then back to her eyes. 'I was wrong to have said what I did.'

'Which part? When you dishonoured my family or when you called me a whore?' She said not backing down. Her heart was pounding in her chest; he had a profound effect on her.

'Both, all…I should not have said any of it. I know you are just being kind to my nephews, I see the way they look at you, Killi especially. I just…' He started. 'I don't want them distracted; dangerous things can happen when your mind isn't where it should be.'

She looked into his eyes, for the first time seeing softness there she never knew he had. He cared for his nephews deeply, he was protecting them.

'I see, I will try not to distract them.' She said as he backed off realising how close he was to her, so close he could hear her heart pounding in her chest. 'Thorin?' she said, he looked at her, his face filled with something she didn't recognise. 'I'm not your enemy.'

Inside the hoard they found swords, gold and jewels. The latter of which was buried where they would find it if they ever returned.

'Someone is coming!' Thorin shouted placing a hand on Onya's waist pulling her behind him.

They closed ranks around her swords drawn, the thundering coming closer and closer to them.

'Thieves! Fire! Murder!' A voice shouted, bursted through the undergrowth being pulled by giant rabbits.

'It's Radaghast the brown!' Gandalf shouted.

They put away their swords, looking at each other a little bemused as Gandalf approached the brown wizard.

'What are you doing here?'

'Gandalf, something is wrong something is terribly wrong!' Killi elbowed Onya, making a face at the bird mess dried into the wizards hair.

'Yes?' Gandalf replied.

Thorin approached the other dwarves and Onya, calling them to one side.

'We need to check on the ponies, Killi and Filli if you can manage that, Boufur take two others and make sure everything we need is in the packs and ready to go. Onya, can you help me fill the water canisters up.' Onya nodded, catching the not so subtle looks shared by the other dwarves. The stream was a short walk from where the wizards were talking and it was a walk in awkward silence.

Reaching down and submerging the bottles, one at a time, she was careful to avoid Thorin's gaze. He rolled his sleeve and put his hand into the water pulling out a shiny pebble, he looked over it, rubbing his thumb over it. Onya looked up at him curiously, his eyes shining with the light from the sun reflecting onto the small pebble.

'That's a tigers eye.' She said, moving to him. 'See how the black and browny/orange are in stripes, like that of a tiger.'

'You seem to know a lot about pebbles.' She looked up to meet his gaze, her eyes searching his for a sign of him mocking her, but he wasn't.

'tigers eyes are for protection, like a lucky charm.' She leaned up to him, stroking the pebble. He caught her hand before she could withdraw it.

'Then let it protect you.' He pulled softly on the chain around her neck, bringing the warm metal up from inside her top. He fastened a small metal coil around the pebble and then attached it to her chain. She held his hand as he went to pull away.

'Thank you.' She squeezed his fingers softly, not leaving his gaze. Her heart was pounding at their closeness, the feel of his course skin on hers, leaving a tingling trace on her nerves.

A loud roar broke their concentration, both pulling out their swords heading back to the group.

Thorin ran ahead pounding his sword into the head of a warg as another came from behind. Killi shot an arrow shooting it to the ground, Onya drove her sword into its head. Thorin nodded in thanks.

'Warg scouts, which means an orc pack is not far behind!' Thorin said, his face hard.

'Who did you tell about your quest, who did you tell!' Gandalf shouted.

'No-one' Thorin replied.

'Who did you tell?'

'No-one I swear! What in Durins name is going on?'

'You are being hunted!' Gandalf said.

'We have to get out of here.' Onya said wiping the blood from her sword.

'We can't we have no ponies, they've bolted!'

'I'll draw them off!' Radaghast shouted.

'These are Gutibag Wargs they will out run you!' Gandalf answered.

'These are rustibell rabbits, I'd like to see them try.' With that Radaghast was away, Gandalf turned to the dwarves.

'Follow me!'

They ran hard and fast, between rock, avoiding the path that Radaghast had taken, Killi not leaving Onya's side his bow loaded and ready. Gandalf stopped them behind a rock as they heard the thundering steps of a lone Orc. Thorin signalled for Killi to fire an arrow.

'No.' Onya whispered, putting a hand on the young dwarfs arm. Thorins face furious he nodded again to Killi.

Killi stepped out shooting an arrow into the Wargs leg causing him to fall with the Orc to the Orc shrieked as Onya and the dwarves all stabbed and cut into it, and its Warg. But was too late, the alarm was raised and the others approached at speed.

They ran as fast as they could, stopping only when they could go no further.

'Killi! Shoot them!' Thorin shouted, taking Onya's hand a willing her back with him.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw the Wargs coming across the hill, they were surrounded.

'Hold your ground!' He shouted, back to back with Onya, both with swords ready. Gandalf appreared from behind a rock.

'This way you fools!'

Everyone ran towards where Gandalf had appeared. Thorin stopped and turned to his men, Onya stopped once she realised he had released her hand.

'Quickly! All of you!' He shouted as one by one they jumped down into the hole. 'Killi run!'

Onya took the bow from Filli covering Killi as he ran towards the hole, jumping down as soon as he reached it. Thorin took Onya's arm and pulled her down with him, both of them landing tangled together. They all waiting silently, as a horn sounded from outside, the sound of arrows being fired and hitting their target making their stomachs churn. A dead Orc fell down the hole, an arrow sticking out from its blooded neck. Thorin moved forward and pulled the arrow out looking at it closely.

'Elves!' He said throwing it down in distain.

They followed the pathway to a clearing, each one holding their breath as they looked upon the house of the elves, Rivendell.


	6. Rivendell's secrets

Onya's heart sank, Rivendell had been the last place she had wanted to visit. She looked on, waiting for a good moment to speak what was on her mind, noticing Thorin and Gandalf having a rough exchange of words.

'…this is why you will leave the talking to me.' Gandalf said as he walked past Onya.

'Gandalf.' She said moving forward to where he and Thorin walked.

'Yes my dear?'

'I will wait in the mountains for you to finish your audience with the elves.' The company stopped, looking at the young maid with curiosity.

'You are with this company therefore you will follow us.' Gandalf said.

'No! I will not be welcome with the elves and nor do I wish to step over their threshold. I will hold here until you are ready to depart.' Onya said, placing down her pack and weapon.

'I will stay too, to protect the lady.' Killi said, putting down his bow.

'Onya, I have no wish to speak with these barbaric, dishonourable creatures, but I agree with Gandalf. You are part of our company therefore you will go with us, Killi pick up your bow. If they have any wish to see you off Onya, then we will leave with you I assure you.' Thorin placed a hand on her arm reassuringly ignoring the glances made by his nephews.

'Thorin please, I will not be welcome. I fear they will refuse to help you if I am present.' She pleaded with him.

'If you are not welcome, then we are not welcome. Please.' His voice went low so the others could not hear. 'We will face them down together.' His look was soft and honest; he had no intention of staying long. Nodding in agreement she picked up her weapon and pack and followed behind the king.

Raising her hood as they entered the court yard, she followed closely behind Thorin. He could feel the tension behind him, reaching his hand behind he took hers, shielded by his own cloak. A member of the elven court approached them she recognised him as Lindir, speaking in elvish to Gandalf. Just then a horn sounded, they looked to the east to see a band of elves on horses approaching.

'Close ranks!' Thorin shouted pulling Onya behind him; she pressed against his back her heart pounding. The elves circled them.

'Gandalf!' The high elf said, getting down from his horse.

'Lord Elrond.'

They spoke in elvish for a short time, Onya not releasing the grip she had on Thorin's hand, her hood hidden over her face.

'Strange they travel so close to our borders, something or someone must have drawn them here.' Lord Elrond said.

'That may have been us.' Gandalf said, as Thorin stepped forward releasing onya , she moved futher back by Killi.

'Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.'

'I do not believe we have met.' Thorin replied.

'You have your grandfathers baring, I knew Thraw when he ruled under the mountain.'

'Indeed? He made no mention of you.' The other dwarves moved closer to Thorin.

Lord Elrond spoke something in elvish, the dwarves looked to each other.

'What is he saying, does he offer us insult!'Gloin said, raising his hammer.

'No Master Gloin he offers you food.' Gandalf said rolling his eyes. The dwarves spoke amongst themselves.

'AH well, In that case lead on.'

'Wait!' Lord Elrond said, looking to Onya. 'Who do we have hidden in your party?'

'That is no concern of yours!' Thorin said, going for his sword, moving protectively infront of Onya. She placed a hand on Thorins shoulder.

'It's okay my king.' She said removing the hood. 'My lord Elrond.'

'My lady Onya, we meet again after many moons.' His face clearly displeased. 'we will talk very soon.'

They followed the elf in silence, the questioning look on Thorin's face giving her a sickly feeling. Seated around a table, she watched the elves whisper to each other as the music played. Onya never touched her food; she shifted in her seat as Lord Elrond approached his gaze on her, his expresson unreadable. He explained to Thorin and Gandalf about the elven swords they had found.

'What were you doing on the great east road?' Lord Elrond said as they were interrupted by an elf running in.

'Onya! I…' He stood there his mouth open, but unable to find the words.

'Ah Legolas, maybe a talk with our guest is needed now.' Lord Elrond said rising. Onya stood, as did Thorin and Killi.

'This is an elf matter; your presence is not required or requested.' Legolas said his face stern.

'As leader of this company I have a right to be present.' Thorin said, looking to Onya. Who held her head low, her eyes full of sorrow. Lord Elrond or Onya didn't argue so Thorin followed them into the main hall.

'Be seated.'

'My lord Elrond I beg an audience with My lady Onya in private, we have matters to discuss.' Legolas said not looking from the woman in front of them.

'Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Gandalf and my king, they will know of my shame soon enough.' Onya said, tears stinging her eyes.

'As you wish.' Lord Elrond said standing. 'By the law of this land you should be bound and placed in a cell my child.'

Thorin went to move in front of her, a gesture which didn't go unnoticed by Legolas.

'I should, I will be I'm sure.' She answered.

'What is the childs crime?' Gandalf said, walking behind her towards Thorin.

'When her father lived, shortly before his death. He and I entered into an agreement. That his daughter would be wed to my son, bringing together two of the most powerful races on middle earth. This child, refused. She fled, until her father became ill with worry and fear. She hid within the confines of men, tending to the sick and elderly protected by their laws. Now she walks so freely and braisen into our lands.' Lord Elrond looked on, angry.

Thorin looked down at the floor, trying to take in what he had learned. Gandalf stepped forward.

'I have signed a contract with the dwarf king, which I am bound to fulfil. Upon completion of my quest, I will return and face the punishment which you have seen fit to put on me. I must be allowed to continue my lord.' She pleaded.

'You will stay and you will marry my son, which has been set in stone since you were 15. Legolas has waited for you patiently for long enough.'

'My Lord, I will return the child here. I must ask you to see the signs for yourself. She is needed on this journey; other things are unfolding as this journey begins. Let us talk privately.'

Gandalf and Lord Elrond walked away to discuss things. Thorin, refusing to look at Onya, walked away leaving Legolas and Onya alone.

'Why did you flee? We spent a long time together, we are a good match.' Legolas moved to her side, his honest and innocent face confused.

'Because I believed I should have been free to marry who I wanted, I did not love you. You were a brother to me, I'm sorry and I know you felt more but needed to be true to you and myself. When your father told me I would be imprisoned, I ran. I will run no more, I will do what was expected of me.' Onya looked out over the gardens of Rivendell, the waterfalls far off creating a rainbow effect. Something moving caught her eye. Thorin stood looking into the pond, his face thoughtful and distant. Legolas joined her on the balcony looking to where she was staring.

'So this is where you have placed your heart.'

'What?' She said in surprise. 'I am bound by a contract to aid his journey; I have grown very fond of them.'

'Them? Or one in particular?' Legolas took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. 'I will not share my Queen with a filthy dwarf.'

Thorin looked up, his stomach sinking. Seeing Onya, his Onya holding the hand of her husband to be. It made him feel sick. Looking away he went down to the other dwarves, they needed to leave.

'How dare you!' Onya said snatching her hand away. 'There is nothing filthy about them, they are proud and they look after each other like I have never seen in any other creature. You stand there and judge him, but he has a heart and a soul.'

'Him!' Legolas looked away. 'Of course it's him, the gold at the end of the journey means nothing of course. I have riches, far greater than that of a dwarf.'

'You think I follow him because of his gold? I follow him because I would die for him!' She stopped looking to the doorway where Filli and Bonbur stood, a look of surprise on their faces.

'M'lady, we need to speak with you.' Filli said, ignoring the glares from the elf.

'Of course.' She turned to the elf. 'Legolas, I am sorry. We will talk more soon.'

Following the two dwarves through the corridor, she wondered how much they had heard. As they entered the gardens, they exchanged glances. Thorin turned his face expressionless.

'We are leaving now; Gandalf will meet us in the mountains. You are released from your contract; you need take no part in the rest of our journey.'

'What if I want to continue with you? I want to see it through.' Her heart missed a beat, he hated her and she knew it.

'We leave now.' He picked up his weapons and they filed out from Rivendell.


	7. Not belonging :(

Onya followed in behind, Killi and Filli walking in front, offering her reassuring smiles. As they approached the rain soaked mountains, thunder roared and lighting flashed, Onya had heard the legends of these mountains. The small tight path twisting around and taking them higher.

'Lookout!' Bonbur shouted from the front as a large rock hit the mountain above them, crumbling into heavy pieces that fell about them. She looked at Thorin, his gaze sweeping each one of them making sure they were safe.

'This is no thunder storm! It's a thunder battle!'

From amongst the rocks and mountains rose a giant made of stone, picking up a lump of rock as he stood. The talking from the other dwarves barely audible above the noise of the thunder.

The ground beneath them started to shake, rock falling away. Filli held Onya back, steading her as the rock split between the brothers. Looking up they saw they were on the legs of another rock giant. Onya looked over to Thorin again, his eyes on hers, the desperation and concern on his face evident. As the giant stumbled and fell, Onya and the others gripped, Killi took her arm as the rocks in front of them came closer and closer almost crushing them. They gripped the stone for dear life as it came to a standstill.

'Onya! Killi!'' Voices shouted as the others joined them, the sighs of relief evident. Filli grabbing Killi in a bear hug.

Thorin looked down at them his face relieved, his eyes searching hers looking her all over for signs of injury. His concentration taken by Bonbur calling for them to move on.

'Where's Bilbo?'

Bilbo was hanging from the ledge, his hands slipping and struggling to keep a grip. Thorin climbed down to the ledge pushing the hobbit up before losing his grip himself. Bofur grabbed Thorins arm, Onya fell to her knees screaming 'NO!' Grasping his other arm helping the other dwarfs pull him to safety. Only once he was on the ledge did she release him, the urge to wrap her arms around him almost too much.

'I thought we'd lost our burglar for a minute then.'

'Pah, he's been lost ever since he left home.' Thorin said scowling at the hobbit. ' He should never have come, he has no place amongst us.'

'He has just as much place here as you or I Thorin. You would do well to remember that.' Onya said, pushing past him to get to the shaken hobbit.

'In here!' Thorin said, turning his scowl upon her.

They bedded down for the evening, scattered around the floor of the cave. Kili to a place next to Onya, offering her a smile before closing his eyes. Thorin waited for them to be settled before, rest himself in a space the other side of Onya. She watched him close his eyes, his face the most peaceful she had seen him. He opened an eye, seeing her watching him, stirring something inside.

'You need to sleep.' He said almost a whisper, a small smile creeping on his face.

'You seem to know an awful lot about what I need.' She retorted. 'I can't sleep.'

'Closing your eyes normally helps.' He replied, the smile widening. She sighed and turned to face him with her whole body.

'Why are you always so prickly?' She lifted her head onto one hand, her face downcast.

'It hasn't always been so, I just…' He turned to face her fully. 'It is better not to let anyone get under your skin, distractions are dangerous, I have a lot who depend on me.'

She thought about his answer, studying his face. His softened eyes, his relaxed brow, he was truly a handsome dwarf. His hair to onside of his face revealing his scarred neck, he had seen battles, torment and loss, no wonder he didn't want people close to him.

'You're very strong willed, I hope when this is all over you'll be able to find what you want, and not need to keep battling.'

He smirked.

'What I want will always be out of reach.' He eyed her intently, looking to her soft features; her bright blue eyes clear like the sea. She too had seen sadness, he knew a tortured soul when he saw one, he saw I whenever he saw his reflection.

She reached her hand out to touch his, holding it out inspecting his long, strong fingers, the tips rough with years of hard work.

'Maybe it's you holding back, that keeps it out of reach.' She said intertwining her fingers with his. He shuffled closer to her, touching her face with his rough hand.

'Where d'ya think you're going?' Bofur said, making them jump.

Thorin released her face, moving his hand away from hers.

'Back to Rivendell.' Bilbo replied.

'No, you can't turn back now you're a part of the company, you're one of us.'

'But I'm not am i? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took I'm a baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door.' Onya looked at Thorin, his face resuming its hard, cold facade.

'You're homesick s'all I understand.'

'No you don't! You can't understand you're dwarves, even Onya belongs nowhere, with no-one. You're used to this life, to life on the road, never settling in one place. Never belonging anywhere. '

'I'm sorry, I didn't…' Bilbo added, a tear escaped Onya's eye rolling down her cheek, he was right.

'No you're right, we don't belong anywhere.' Bofur said thoughtfully. 'I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do.' There was a pause, Thorin looked over her, he felt her sadness, her want to settle down, to belong. He reached over taking her face in his hands and brushing her lips lightly with his.

'What's that?'

The ground beneath them began to wobble, sand disappearing through a crack between Thorin and Onya.

'Wake up! Get up!' Thorin shouted rousing everyone from their sleep; as the floor cracked and they fell through the gaps. Hitting the wooden floor below with a bang. As they landed hundreds of goblins came forward, grabbing at them, dragging them along the path. They fought against them but there were too many.


	8. goblin pie

They were led into the lair of the Goblin King, the goblin minions throwing down the confiscated weapons. Kili stood firmly in front of Onya, shielding her from view.

'Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?' The goblin king said, eyeing the dwarves. 'Spies? Thieves? Assassins?'

'Dwarves my malevolence.' A minion replied.

'Dwarves?!'

'We found 'em on the front porch.'

'Well don't just stand there! Search them!'

The goblins poked and prodded the dwarves searching them for other weapons and things of value. Kili kept Onya hidden.

'What are you doing in these parts?' He said pausing for a response. 'SPEAK!' he commanded.

No-one replied.

'Very well if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the mangaler, bring up the bone breaker, and start with the youngest.' The goblin king pointed to Ori.

'Wait!' Shouted Thorin, moving his way through the dwarves.

Well well well look who it is, Thorin son of Thrain son of Thraw. King under the mountain. Oh but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain and you're not a king, which makes you no-body really.' He looked into the group, and smiled.

'Now now, what pretty little prize did you bring for your king?' The goblins crashed through the crown and pulled out Onya, dragging her by her hair to stand in front of the Goblin King, The dwarves fought to keep her from harm, but the goblins were too many. Throwing her into a cage next to the king's throne.

'Well Thorin, I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head, just a head, nothing attached.' The king laughed, spinning the cage round. 'Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours, a pale orc astride a white Warg.'

'Asarg the defiler was destroyed!' Thorin said, looking from Onya to the king. 'He was slain in battle long ago.'

'So you think his defiling days are over do you?' the goblin king laughed. Turning to talk with a messenger goblin. Kili took the opportunity to move toward the cage, slowly, edging closer.

The dwarves were held in a tight bundle by the goblins as the king sung. His devices of torture being carried towards him. He turned to the cage, licking his lips.

'Mmmm just what a goblin king needs is a toy to play with.' He placed a hand inside the cage; Onya kicked and bit him as he held her.

'I know that sword! It is the goblin cleaver!' The king shouted dropping Onya and knocking her out. The goblins began beating and whipping the dwarves.

Onya came around when the cage hit the floor, a bright light fading.

'Take up arms, fight! FIGHT!' Gandalf shouted.

Onya took a fallen sword from the pile and began slashing the goblins, the dwarves got up as well. A battle began a battle of goblins and dwarves.

'Follow me!' Gandalf shouted, slashing at the smelly creatures.

They ran for their lives across a wooden bridge, being chased by the creatures that made Onya's skin crawl. Dwalin moved in front, stopping as a goblin ambush approached them from the other side. He slashed at the ropes that held a long log to the side of the bridge, using it as a battering ram he charged, us barely managing to keep up. Onya screamed as the ground beneath her disappeared, the last thing she remembered being a blow to the head from a falling goblin body.

'Gandalf, you must save her! She cannot be dead!' Thorin's voice sounded distant but getting closer.

Onya's eyes flickered open, the deep blue eyes of Thorin locked with hers making a small smile appear in the corner of her mouth.

'She's awake.' He said standing and giving way to the other dwarves desperate to see her.

Onya sat up, a hand held out helping her stand. Thorin looked everywhere but in her direction.

'Where is Bilbo?' Gandalf said, looking from face to face. 'Where is our hobbit? WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT!'

'Curse the Halfling!' Dwalin shouted.

'I think I saw him slip away…'

'Tell me what happened!' the wizard demanded.

'I'll tell you what happened' Thorin pushed past Onya, moving towards the front of his company. 'Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm harth since first he stepped out of his door.'

'You are wrong Thoin!' Onya shouted, Killi placing a caring arm around her.

'We will not be seeing our hobbit again he is long gone.' Thorin glanced at her momoteraliy before looking around at his men.

'No he isn't.' Bilbo said appearing behind Thorin.

'Bilbo!' Onya said, rushing to his side and embracing him tightly.

'Bilbo Baggins I have never been so pleased to see anyone in my whole life!' Gandalf exclaimed.

The dwarves all except Thorin greeted the Hobbit; Onya broke away and approached her brooding king.

'Thorin.' She said, he turned to look at her, his face strained and filled with something she could not place. They had kissed briefly that much was true; he very obviously regretted that so much so he couldn't look at her.

'It matters; I want to know why he is back!' Thorin said ignoring her and walking back towards the group.

'Look I know you doubt me, I know you always have and your right I often think of bag end. I miss my books, my arm chair and my garden, see that is where I belong, that's home. That is why I came back, you don't have one, a home, it was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can. I will with your help, aid Onya to escape the fate which the elves have for her, if we survive to free her from a life decided for her by someone else.' Bilbo looked at her and smiled softly, a tear falling.

Onya's face paled as she looked to the distance. 'Orcs!' she shouted as a howl sounded from the trees ahead.

'Out of the frying pan' Thorin said, pulling his sword.

'And into the fire!' Gandalf finished. 'RUN!'

They ran as fast as they could down through the trees, the Wargs hot on their tails. Thorin grabbed her around the waist just as she came to the edge of the cliff, pulling her back on to him.

'Up into the trees! All of you!' Gandalf shouted. Killi took Onya's hand and helped her up, climbing higher and higher, Thorin stood below waiting for them to reach a safe highet before climbing the tree next to it himself.

Looking down at the scene Onya felt her stomach churn, the Wargs circling below. Above a ledge she saw the pale Orc astride the white Warg the goblin king had spoken of. She looked to her side, Thorin watched, his face contorted with rage at the sight of Asorg.

The Wargs began jumping and snapping at the bottom of the trees, trying to reach the dwarves, Onya clung to Killi, her heart trembling. The pressure and weight of the creatures shaking the trees, creaking at the leant from side to side. The first tree went down crashing into the Onya and KIlli's one, Bilbo thankfully landing on a branch. The weight of the tree and the Wargs forcing their tree to waver, sending it crashing into Thorins and then to the final one teetering on the edge of the cliff. There they hung on for dear life. Gandalf to her side took a pine cone, lighting it with fire from what seemed to be his breath. Onya took a pine cone from the branch and passed to to the wizard. It lighting from the flame of the other one. Gandalf threw down the flame engulfed pine cone, Onya followed suit, the others bgan to throw the balls of fire, creating a wall of flames between them and the greedy wargs.

The relief was short lived as the tree gave way from underneath them, causing them to cling on tighter. Hanging from branches over the edge of the ravine. Onya watched helplessly as Thorin locked eyes with the pale orc, standing as if in slow motion he ignored the shouts and calls from the others. Onya swung up more securely on to the branch, trying to steady herself so she could go after him.

It hit like a crash of thunder, the world around them seemed silent as if life had stopped to watch the bravest dwarf who ever lived charge at his foe. The white Warg landed on the king with such force cause the others to try to scramble to help.

'Nooooooo!' Onya screamed as the orc swung his mace with such force, catching the king in the face knocking him back to the ground. She managed to get a better footing, using all her strength to help Killi up too, picking up her weapon she saw the back of Bilbo running towards the king.

Onya began stumbling towards the scene, she saw the white warg pick up the king in his mouth and throw him further away. An Orc stepped towards the flayling body of the dwarf, raising his sword to cut off his head. In a blur, Bilbo shoved the Orc out of the way, stabbing him as they wrestled. The pale Orc then looked to Bilbo, Onya pulled the sword from her belt, the pace increased a thundering of footsteps behind her as they attacked the warg pack. Onya stabbed and fought her way towards Thorin and Bilbo, the pale orc staring down at her from. Out of nowhere came giant birds, picking up the rcs and throwing them off the edge. A bird flew down and picked them up one by one beginning with Thorin. Onya clung to the feathers, the cool air around her making it hard at first to see. Ahead in the clasp of the lead bird was the body of Thorin, Onya sobbed as his nephews called his name, his lifeless body not moving.

They landed one by one, Onya the first to her feet rushing to Thorins side her tear stained face searching for a sign of life. Gandalf kneeled down beside, hovering his shaking hands over thorins face, muttering words they could not understand. Onya stood and went to Bilbo, putting her arms around him.

'The Halfling?' thorin breathed as he woke, Bilbo gripped onya's arm with relief.

Thorin with the help of his men stood his face stern with anger.

'You!' he began moving towards them. 'What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wind? That you had no place amongst us? I have never been so wrong in all my life.' He said grabbing Bilbo and holding him tightly. 'I'm sorry I doubted you.'

'No, I would have doubted me too, I'm not a hero, I'm not a warrior, or even a burglar.' The birds swooped around; Onya watched them as they flew back to where they had come. Thorin walked towards her, putting a hand on the small of her back. She flinched a little, her eyes closing in relief.

'Is that what I think it is?' Bilbo said looking into the distance. A smile appeared on Thorin's face.

'Erebor, the lonely mountain.' Gandalf said, winking at Onya. ' The last of the great kingdoms of middle Earth.'

'Look, a raven! The birds are returning to the mountain.'

That my boy is a thrush.'

'We'll take it as a sign a good omen.' His hand tightened slightly on her waist, pulling her a little closer to him.

'Your right, I do believe the worst is behind us.' Bilbo added. Onya looked to the side of thorin, Gandalf looked at her his face grave, he did not believe that and neither did she.


End file.
